Después de todo, no son tonterías
by mel8mel
Summary: Es ahí cuando descubres que las mariposas en la panza existen, que los vuelcos de corazón y que las piernas de gelatina, te acompañarán de ahora en adelante, hasta que te desenamores de tu pelirrojo amigo.


…

Estás cansada de leer tantas tonterías. Te hartaste de leer tantas bobadas, porque simplemente son cosas ilógicas. No te importa cuántas personas ya te han dicho que eso sí existe. No te importa que tu mejor amiga te lo haya re-confirmado, eres necia.

Dejas la revista en la cama de tu compañera, tal y como te la encontraste, no quieres que sospechen que has estado de curiosa con ese tema del amor. Después de todo, tú no crees en eso.

Sales de tu dormitorio y bajas las escaleras, será un día largo. Tienes que ir a ver la práctica de quidditch de tus amigos, porque se los prometiste, porque se lo prometiste a él.

Aún faltan dos horas, suficiente para que ambos se levanten, se arreglen y desayunen. Suficiente para que te prepares para una mañana de puras escobas voladoras, pelotas y personas que ni distingues, porque van tan rápido, que las ves borrosas.

Y suspiras, porque una promesa es una promesa, y ni un bendito libro te pudiste traer, porque él te pidió que le dieras tú opinión, que lo vieras bien y que no te desconcentraras.

Y aceptaste como estúpida enamorada. O, como tú dices, su mejor amiga. Porque después de todo, no pierdes nada, más que una mañana y de esas, tendrás al otro día y al otro.

Tomas la tostada que más crujiente se ve, le untas mantequilla y le pones azúcar; mucha, porque si no, no sabe.

Volteas porque algo te llama la atención. Tu mejor amigo va entrando al Comedor, luce algo nervioso pues, tú sabes, no le ha ido muy bien con el quidditch, por eso de los nervios.

No lo entiendes, ni tratas de entenderlo, total sabes que jamás lo comprenderás. Sabes que juega muy bien, lo has visto varias veces jugar con sus hermanos. Y te sientes mal, porque a fuerza debe de haber una razón por la cual tú amigo se sienta así.

Lo oyes saludarte y no dudas en responderle con una sonrisa. La verdad, lo único que quieres es darle ánimos. Nada más lo quieres ver sonreír, pero no nerviosamente. No sabes por qué pero esas sonrisas te animan el día y no puedes estar sin ver una, por lo menos… pero sólo de él, claro.

Ves cómo come lentamente sus tostadas, apenas si se ha comido dos, y por lo regular, al momento, acaba con ellas. Sonríes tristemente, porque no te gusta verlo desanimado. Así que le cuentas una de las tantas adivinanzas que salen en el Profeta. Lo distraerás, lo sabes. Y eso es lo que quieres.

Lo haces pensar, al final se ríe, y cuando tú le contestas cómo si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, te sonríe como sólo lo hace contigo, sin que te des cuenta.

Sientes unas ganas incontrolables de reír y no sabes ni por qué. Te resistes a creer en la idea de que fue por culpa de la sonrisa y el halago que te regaló. Después de todo, es algo ilógico que sólo con verlo sonreír, quieras dar brinquitos por todos lados.

Observas llegar a tu otro amigo, y una parte de ti se desanima, pues por un momento pensaste que tan sólo eran tú y él, nadie más. Pero te recompones rápido, porque no quieres que luego la desanimada seas tú.

Observas cómo tu amigo le da ánimos al chico que te trae loca y, por un momento, te sientes mal porque tú no le pudiste dar tantos ánimos. Le restas importancia, después de todo nada más lo querías ver cómo siempre.

Después de terminar de desayunar caminan hasta el campo de quidditch, tú al medio porque ahí te han puesto tus amigos, cada uno alado de ti.

Sonríes al escuchar la adivinanza que tú misma le has contado rato antes. Observas cómo tu amigo se pone pensativo, ríes al ver su cara de profundo desconcierto, y el pelirrojo ríe contigo. Nada más evitas la mirada de tu amigo, para que no te pueda reclamar nada.

Evitas pensar las ganas que te dieron de abrazarte el estómago al sentir cosas raras moviéndose en tu interior, después de todo, sólo fue la risa de tú amigo, nada importante…

Te despides de ellos y los ves entrar a los vestuarios, antes de irte a las gradas. No esperabas encontrarte con ese chico que tan mal te cae, al cual, recuerdas culpablemente, confundiste para que tú amigo ganara su puesto en el equipo.

Tampoco esperabas encontrarte con tu compañera de cuarto, la que siempre piensa en chicos, ropa y maquillaje, la que, según tú y todos, está más hueca que cualquiera. La que desde hace tiempo ha estado actuando muy rara con tu amigo, ese que te hace sonreír como boba, sin que te des cuenta.

Suspiras pesadamente y te alejas los más que puedas de esos dos, después de todo, no tienes pensado convivir con ellos.

Pero te falla el plan, el chico ese se acerca a ti, te saluda y te sonríe. No es tan difícil deducir que te está coqueteando, y pretendes no darle importancia al hecho de que alguien además de tu búlgaro amigo y tu vecino, demuestra algo por ti.

Sigues pensando en el amigo al que viniste a ver, y te olvidas de que tan cerca está el rubio tarado ese, de ti. Te concentras en tus amigos e intentas disfrutar la práctica.

Los minutos pasan, y pasan y pasan, y por alguna extraña razón, no estás aburrida ni estás tentada a irte de ahí. No importa qué tan idiota sea el chico que intenta que le hables más sobre ti. Lo único que quieres ver es a tus amigos, para ser sinceros, a él, en especial.

Sientes algo realmente feo dentro de tu pecho, alegas que no ha sido tu corazón, sino nada más el miedo que tuviste cuando tu amigo casi se cae de la escoba por culpa de una de esas pelotas.

El que está a tu lado parece no haberse dado cuenta y te enojas por ello. Todos deberían estar al pendiente de la práctica y los jugadores.

Observas cómo tu compañera, a la que ahora quieres descuartizar, da brinquitos de alegría al ver a tu amigo de nuevo, jugando perfectamente bien.

La práctica termina al momento en que tu famoso amigo lo dice. Todos felicitan al pelirrojo y sonríes orgullosa de él, no comprendes, entonces, por qué actúa tan nervioso a veces.

Dejas al chico de alado tuyo, con la palabra en la boca, pero ni te das cuenta. Te vas a paso apresurado, temiendo que la tipeja que se está acercando mucho a tu amigo, te gane.

Llegas tan rápido como puedes con tus dos amigos. Los felicitas por la práctica tan buena que tuvieron y les sonríes más feliz que otros días. Tus ojos nada más se posan en uno de ellos, pero ni cuenta te das.

Caminan juntos hasta llegar al castillo y te dicen algo con respecto a una ducha, aún no estás muy seguro de qué dijeron, estás muy pensativa.

Subes sigilosamente a tu dormitorio y abres la puerta con cuidado. No hay nadie. Sonríes, era justo lo que deseabas. Tomas, de nuevo, la revista que horas antes habías leído y te sientas en tu cama a leerla de nuevo.

_Las Snitches en el estómago, son lo principal. Aparecen cada vez que ves a _tu_ mago. No importa cuántas veces lo veas, siguen apareciendo y siempre lo harán._

Suspiras. No quieres que eso te esté pasando cada vez que lo veas. Sería horrible tener que querer agarrarse el estómago fuertemente cada vez que aparecieran las dichosas pelotitas.

Lees el segundo punto con más temor, aún. No estás segura de querer leer esa parte, pero sabes que tienes que hacerlo.

_Los vuelcos en el corazón, por lo general son cuando algo malo ocurre. Podría ser desde que el chico tropiece, hasta que lo veas con otra bruja que no seas tú. _

Tienes muchos nervios ahora. ¿Verlos con otra bruja? Eso jamás se te había pasado por la mente. Que él quisiera a alguien más, te aterra. Porque no quieres sentir esas cosas feas que hasta duelen, en el pecho.

Lees con calma el siguiente punto, ya nada puede ser peor, esperas. Y sonríes porque no te equivocaste. Te das cuenta que no estás enamorada, al leer el tercer punto. Jamás te ha pasado eso, y dudas que te pase.

_Piernas de gelatina, por lo regular pasa cuando el mago está muy guapo o cuando se ve realmente lindo o sexy. Te dan tantos nervios que sientes que te caerás en el momento. _

Sonríes más y dejas la revista encima de la cama de tu compañera. Ya te da igual si la descubre que la leíste o no. Total, puedes decir que tan sólo estabas viendo las bobadas que escribían. Ya no te importa mucho porque ahora estás segura que eso no existe, que, tal vez, todo lo malinterpretaste.

Bajas las escaleras y miras cómo tus amigos están enfrascados en una partida de ajedrez. Evitas reírte, de tu amigo. Sonríes porque saber que siempre gana el mismo, jamás cambia el ganador, ni jugando contigo.

Te miran y te sonríe. De pronto, tienes que agarrarte del barandal de las escaleras, sientes que te fallan las piernas y que te caerás.

Y es que ver a tu amigo con el cabello húmedo, las pecas más notorias que antes, los labios rojizos y húmedos, y, además, sus hermosos ojos, sientes que te falla todo.

Y luego cuando te mira preocupado, se acerca a ti y te pregunta si estás bien. Todo te sucede a la vez. Maldices a la mugre revista, y al haber estado aburrida en la mañana.

Luego sonríes con resignación.

Y es ahí cuando descubres que todo lo que leíste no eran mentiras, como pensaste. Es ahí cuando descubres que las mariposas en la panza existen, que los vuelcos de corazón y que las piernas de gelatina, te acompañarán de ahora en adelante, hasta que te _desenamores_ de tu pelirrojo amigo.

Y, sinceramente, dudas que algo así pueda pasar. Listo, estás condenada.


End file.
